Twilight's picnic
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: What starts off as a picnic soon leans towards a new intimate experience with a colourful cartoon pony. Image cover is by randomrandom, thanks for the inspiration!


The warm summer breeze continues to glide across your face. It was weird at first but being in a situation where you're sitting on a large picnic mat with food laid about, and an interesting purple pony eating by your side, seems to be somewhat enjoyable.

"Would you like another sandwich Mr. Human?" Twilight sparkle levitates one over with her magic. Another thing ponies did not do was eat meat, which is a shame since it could have been a nice ham and mayo, but now it's mayo lettuce and tomato.

Rather than disappoint Twilight by rejecting the very sandwiches she made herself, you take it in your hand and eat slowly trying to somehow imagine at least a sliver of meat being between that bread. It seems good until the lettuce kicks in throwing off your imagination.

"It seems humans share the same taste in food as us ponies, but except for the meaty stuff." Twilight flashes a grin hoping the sandwich was nice, a quick nod helps you get away with it.

She looks into the sky for a while enjoying the relaxing breeze under the heat of the midday sun. As she does you notice her hair flowing elegantly in the wind. Of all the bizarre hairstyles you've come across, this one has to be the most interesting. It looks absolutely flawless, from the many shades of purple stripes, down to each fine strand wafting and waving in the breeze. No woman would look that good with that hair, but for some reason on Twilight it just seemed...beautiful.

You suddenly wonder why on earth you're mentally complimenting a talking pony about her beauty. It's not like she's some pretty girl you can just suddenly try talking to on the street, even if she does talk, even if she does have those pretty purple eyes and even if she does have that beautiful flawless hairstyle.

The mind begins to separate the barriers between a human and a pony, funny enough it doesn't seem like there are that many. The more time spent with Twilight the more it feels as if she is that pretty girl you can converse with.

"It sure is wonderful, Celestia's work is amazing don't you think?" Twilight turns her head popping the question. Those purple eyes, her clean perfected symmetrical round face and the way she looks curiously into your lost peering eyes.

"Um Mr. Human are you okay?" it takes a another go before she gets a response. Again with the short concentration span, or more like her distracting image. She feels reassured by your answer and resumes gazing at the beautiful elusive sky.

A short ponder soon turns into a mental debate. Why all of a sudden does she seem attractive? Why is it that her voice and her appearance are a turn on? And why are you now crossing the line over into slightly sexual thoughts? It's not your fault really for someone who is quite awkward around female company, yet when alone has rather desperate perverted thoughts circling around your mind.

The pony rule 34 images don't help either. Now that awkward feeling kicks in as you remember the many human X pony images scattered around the web, and most that were viewed had Twilight Sparkle in them. It was just her style that seemed so...amazing and beyond description.

Once again the mind wanders back to those images. There's the sudden one of Twilight striking a rather naughty pose, her nethers exposed as the clear fluids trickled down the outer dark ring of her puffy labia. Yep those artist are pretty good at paying attention to detail, and especially those clopfic writers, God only knows how they manage to be so descriptive without finding it the least bit disturbing.

A quick glance at Twilight shows that she is now reading, typical for a pony of her sort. A page flicks over with a glow of purple as her horn works the pages. She sits lying on the ground, hooves tucked in under her belly giving you a nice view of her round protruding as-

Wait a minute? Her posterior? Yes it's there in the flesh and it does seem rather round for a pony. But your eyes won't come off it, it's reminding you of a human's butt. Round, squashy and peachy, there's no doubt about it that pony surely does have interesting assets.

Twilight hasn't even noticed the continuous glare that befalls her purple plot, and she definitely has no idea of the thoughts going through your mind right now. Perhaps it would be a good idea to look away, that would be easy had she not lifted her tail so suddenly.

There it is in plain sight, no clothes to hold back the view. You're staring smack bang between those flanks, at the bright pink flesh tucked between those puffy labia of hers. And for some reason she seems slightly wet, or maybe it was a permanent thing?

But still the stare lingers on, slowly imagining how it would feel for your member to dive in between those mounds. Animalistic thoughts are slowly taking over, you're an animal so is she, what's the difference? She isn't even a real pony, she's far different she's beautiful.

The heat rises much like the erection in your pants, it's unstoppable it wants to experiment. Who cares what happens? If it's making you feel like this then it must be good! Now you're imagining her moans as you penetrate deep inside that wet mass of flesh and pleasure. Any stallion who's had any luck with her must feel in heaven. But forget about stallions this was about you and her, the heat of the moment, but how on earth would she react?

"Mr. Human? You're sweating a little are you sure you're okay?" Even Twilight's concerned look is turning you on, dammit can't she see the need in your eyes? Can't she see that you're willing to go this far no matter what?

A hand reaches out, it pets her hair, it continues petting her. Twilight feels the delicate hand stroking her hair, now it's moving to her ears, it's scratching them.

Twilight reacts, will she tell you off? Will she run? No she's loving it! Her eyes are closed, and she's smiling. Moreover she's beginning to enjoy it, a little too much.

"Oh Mr. Human can you scratch my other ear?" not a second passes as her other ear is now being tended to. Her fur feels so soft and light between your fingers, she's very warm and gentle as she begins to relish in the comforting unknown pleasure of having your ears scratched by human hands.

She doesn't even seem to mind that your hand has gone lower, it's on her back now, up and down, up and down. That pole between your legs is twitching, the more you feel of her the more interesting it becomes. She feels the circles being drawn around her neck, a soft sigh indicating her satisfaction.

Onto her back now, but almost dangerously going too far. It's like petting a dog, except this dog is a pony, it talks and its pretty, so pretty that you're willing to show it how much you love it. Unwarily the hand travels back, further back. Further much so that it descends from view towards her plot.

A grin flashes across your face as a finger briefly glides across her outer lips, soon followed by a short gasp.

"Uh Mr. Human that's quite far-" ignorance, you've already felt a brief sensation of it, but the hand craves more. Slowly a finger brushes her again, a look of concern spreading over her face. The heat radiates from her nether region, as you continue to circle it with your finger. Time to find out if ponies really are like humans.

Twilight feels the finger moving down, it rubs a spot making her flinch and utter a stifled groan. She's exactly like a human, jackpot. Twilight begins to feel the slightly weird massage around her feminine area, she can't describe it but it's starting to feel good.

The more you rub it the more fluids she begins to leak. Your fingers are covered in it now, do ponies really get this wet?

"Mr. Human." Twilight moans responding to your pleasing ways. She's never felt this before, but right now it's the most incredible sensation she's felt. Her thoughts start to turn towards a dirtier prospect, she's thinking back to those dreams she's had. Twilight may seem like an egghead, but underneath that shell were secrets she liked to keep hidden.

After feeling enough of her outside your finger slowly sinks inside her. Damn it's like a furnace in there, already you're imagining how it would really feel, but nothing is holding you back much. Now you're really fingering her, a pony who's enjoying it as much as you are.

"Ah, Mr. Human!" she groans. Despite the sexual feelings she still has room for manners. Twilight can barely imagine what is going through her mind, those dirty thoughts she liked to keep buried were resurfacing, she's wetter now and is obviously in wanting. Who knew it would be this easy? A little too easy. Feeling generous you give her more pleasure. She cranes her head towards you, that lustful look in her eyes. Twilight has studied humans before, she bares down at your erection propping your trousers up.

"I've never felt this before with a human, b-but it's amazing!" she gasps. The excitement rises as she heads towards your waist. She props herself up facing you directly, she's leaning closer, her hooves are on your chest digging in. Further, further.

Lips meet lips. You're kissing! And what a feeling it is. Her lips feel soft, warm, delicate, wet. You're hugging, Twilight is hugging tighter. Briefly your noses touch before you resume kissing again. It's incredible, the feeling, the sounds the mood.

It gets even better as your tongues meet for the first time. Hers is slightly rougher, but still warm like a human, still soft and wet like a human. Your tongues continued to rub and wrap around each other, this picnic suddenly got interesting!

Twilight takes a breather before going in again, she's looking right into your eyes, seductively smiling, she knows you like her. She's almost thinking the same as you. The kiss continues, it doesn't matter if its sloppy or messy. Her femness is leaking clear fluids onto your trousers as you stroke her back. She gets fingered again feeling the loving smooth complexion of human skin inside her.

The kiss ends as your heads move back, the trail of saliva hanging between your tongues breaks as you stare lovingly into each others eyes.

"Mr. Human would you like to study with me?" her voice isn't seductive yet it fits the mood. She climbs down off you helping to strip you below your waist.

Twilight sees a real human penis before her eyes for the very first time. It seems intriguing, and rather obscene yet interesting.

"I've only studied human anatomy, it looks so different up close." she analyses it showing more of an interest. She can see your mouth gaping wondering what she's going to do next.

Her horn glows bright casting a field of magic around your penis. All of a sudden it's like an explosion of multiple sensations at once. You can barely hold it in, yelling in pleasure as her magic works its wonders. She watches it throbbing as she maintains the spell.

"Interesting, it has the same effect on humans too!" This pleasure is too much, and if she keeps it up you're gonna lose yourself.

Twilight hears the grunts of desperation and pleasure. She calms the spell down and moves her head closer to your waist.

"I wonder, how it tastes?" she leans her mouth closer taking a lick. Her warm tongue sends jolts going down your member. She does it again getting the same reaction. Twilight receives another pat on the head, she's loving it. You continue scratching her ears as she comes closer and begins to slowly suckle on your phallus.

She starts with the tip feeling the warm flesh throbbing on her tongue. It continues to circle around as she looks up into your eyes, beautiful.

Twilight slowly takes your hardness into her mouth. It feels warm, slimy and comfortable. Probably better than any human. She closes her eyes taking in as much of you as she can. She takes it all, ponies seem to have room for more in there.

Slowly Twilight begins sucking upwards before descending slowly on your organ. It looks and feels amazing seeing it disappear into her mouth, as she rubs the base with her tongue. She's already got you soaked as it sucks in between her purple lips.

Twilight receives more loving from your hands as you continue to scratch around her ears. With your legs parted giving her more room, she comes closer to you sucking harder on your throbbing member. It's covered in saliva as trails of it stick to her lips. It pops out of her mouth as she takes a breather, licking the tip and cleaning the excess spit.

Twilight takes you into her mouth again. It goes in right up to your sack feeling it wedged deep in her throat. She continues rocking back and forth applying more pressure on your urging maleness. Looking up at you now she's smiling, her eyes are bright. The bond between the two of you grows each second, as Twilight feels slightly more excited.

One last time she squeezes your cock in her mouth between her tongue and the roof. She slides it further in rubbing flesh against flesh, coating it in warm slimy saliva. She suckles on it keeping it wedged in her mouth. You feel her tongue tickling the area just below your head, the urge to unload is incredible, just imagining how it would feel to ejaculate inside her mouth as you thrust your hips against her face.

Then Twilight sucks upwards letting it slip from her mouth, thick, warm and wet. Lucky for you two not many ponies come around this spot, it's the perfect place for-

"Mr. Human." Twilight looks deep into your eyes, a loving expression as if she wants to do it with you. "I've never experienced love from a human before, but I feel it's necessary for research!" her voice is a mix of desperation and seriousness. She sure loves to study.

"I hope you understand, this may sound weird because I'm a pony and you're a human and-"

Twilight blushes at your compliment.

"Y-you think I'm pretty? And you like my voice? And my hair?" her face grows hot, she never actually had any idea that you had grown on her.

"But you don't mind what I am do you?" she watches your head shake, making her realise just how much into her you are.

That fact alone makes her want it even more, and now she's on her back. Her hair sprawled all over the mat as she looks at you with that face, the face telling you she's ready to mate.

It feels awkward at first as you strip off and climb over her. Lucky for you your waist meets between her hind legs, and her face perfectly aligned with yours. She's breathing hard, she feels you coming closer. Feels the tip pressing between her puffy labia.

It feels soaked and warm. Already your member is drenched in her juices as it starts slipping between her flesh. Her forelegs reach around your back, she's pulling you in.

It starts to penetrate beginning the dive in between her thick, warm, wet walls. The stimulation can be felt all over your tip, her femness is pulling you in without letting go. It's burying between her soft mounds rubbing against the tight wet insides of her loving flower. Her body is squirming as she holds you tight feeling it slide deeper and deeper.

Twilight gasps for air feeling your hips moving already showing her how eager you are. She parts her hind legs giving you more room for thrusting her. She snuggles you closer as your bodies grind against each other. She feels the hot sensation of a human's organ continuously thrusting her in and out. She's ridiculously wet and your maleness is soaked in it.

Twilight's moans turn sexier by the second. She gives you that lustful look in your eyes as she pulls you in for another kiss. It's wet warm and slippery, your tongues are all over the place in each others mouths, fighting for domination over the other.

Her hooves stroke down your back as you repeatedly penetrate her tight petite hole. The feeling of her warm, lubricated rippled flesh drives your senses crazy. Her femness swallows it deep squeezing it, massaging it, pleasing it all over. It's an incredible sensation making you slowly lose your mind as it strokes back and forth inside her narrow passage.

She hugs you around your waist again panting for air as she receives more pleasure between her legs. It feels so wet down there you can hear every splash and squelch as your thickness squeezes between her hot puffy mounds.

She hears you groaning and calling her name feeling your phallus throbbing inside her. It wasn't expected to last that long, it felt too good anyway. Your mind begins to wonder if it should end here or not, a strong contraction in the groin disrupts your thoughts as Twilight hugs you closer to her warm fuzzy body. She feels you picking up speed, her face is flushed red. She knows for sure just how good you feel and she makes it even better.

Another wet kiss follows as Twilight seizes your member sandwiching it between her soft, wet tight mounds. She licks her lips at you lovingly feeling naughty, and aroused at the same time. It feels too good just to cum yet, this has to last longer.

Slowly you retract your sensitive wood from inside her tight grasps. She feels it sliding out, and it springs up dripping with juices everywhere. She watches you catch your breath as she get up for another kiss. Boy it sure feels good when you kiss her, tasting her hot wet tongue on yours feeling it sliding around as they wrap and intertwine.

"What's next?" Twilight asks you. She sounds so dirty saying that. Somepony who was so well spoken, now suddenly changes her attitude just like that. Would it be better if she acted how she usually did? Or like this? Either way that doesn't seem to matter, she doesn't see it in your eyes but you want to do this.

She watches your hands as you greedily grab her plot pulling her backside towards you making her gasp. Upon closer inspection her plot is rather indeed round and thick, it looks even better up close. Twilight suddenly feels your hands stroking up and down, spreading her cheeks apart, squashing the flesh between your fingers as your member vividly points towards her soaking wet hole.

She feels herself being pulled backwards as you position yourself behind her. She feels the tip of your hardness rubbing between her flanks, teasing her slit, again she panics a little as she feels the hands squeezing and groping her flanks tighter..

"Uhh Mr. Human? T-that's my butt!" she exclaims feeling rather embarrassed and curious, it wasn't usual for her to have her ass felt up that way. Twilight feels reassured with another scratch to the ears, she feels your pecker sliding back inside her hole. It goes up to your waist feeling her soft ass squishing up against your body.

Twilight feels two hands gently holding onto her sides as you begin thrusting again slowly. And damn it feels amazing! Her nethers swallow it whole, soaking it in juices as it pumps in and out of her. The wet sex noises ring in your ears whilst watching it slot between her dark purple labia drenched in fluids.

Her tail hangs in the air slightly brushing and tickling your chest. She feels the motion increasing as the rhythm continues to get faster and more sensual. She hears you grunting behind her whilst your hips work back and forth thrusting harder.

Her ass continues squashing against you, it feels so tight when its all the way in. And her plot fits perfectly between your bent legs.

A shadow casts over her as your body looms above in the doggy position. She feels so humanlike, especially now as she's lowered her upper body and is pointing her plot in the air. As you kneel she receives another scratch on the ears, before moving back down to hold her midsection, just near her thighs.

She hears you moan her name again as you begin pumping faster and harder. Her inner flesh sucks your cock inside her, smothering it in warm wet flesh. It pumps in and out as she moans sensually panting louder this time.

Who knew a pony could feel this good? Especially Twilight sparkle who didn't get out much, but still had the knowledge to be a good lover.

"Ah! Mr. Human don't!" she feels her tail being tugged abruptly but it can't be stopped. You want to go wild with her, to keep on thrusting faster and harder. She feels the grip around her thighs tighten, as her body gets pulled back in further against your bucking waist. It's uncontrollable, she's soaking inside, so tight, so pleasing and sensational.

It was definitely worth the wait as you feel the urge to release inside her. Twilight is now moaning loudly without a care about the environment, now she's experiencing what its like for a human to give her an orgasm. Is she actually going to cum? What would it feel like?

"Mr. Human! Ah!" she gasps as you lift her tail to get another glimpse at her ripe, juicy lips suckling on your wet phallus squelching around inside her. Joined to her thick labia above is her darker purple butthole, the thick ring standing out rather rudely as her ass jiggles in your face.

You begin to moan louder telling her it's about to happen. Her soft body feels so hot, her fur matted down with sweat all over her sides, yet her hair is still perfect.

She feels your tip pulling out as you slide it back and forth between those wet pink lips, watching her labia spread as you squeeze it between that ring of pleasure. The sensation is incredible forcing your orgasm closer.

She hears you calling out again announcing your reach to the path of no return, as she feels your shaft filling her hole again. Suddenly her horn begins to glow, and you begin to feel a slight tingle. She moans louder feeling her femness contract, she casts the spell harder and at once your body is hit with the most indescribable sensation in the world.

The muscles in your body experience it all at once as you thrust and cum inside her. The contractions are so powerful you feel as if you're going to faint before it's over. Forcing your eyes shut the orgasm rocks your body like never before. You can barely even feel the semen spurting from your penis as it fills her insides with your hot gooey solution.

At the same time Twilight is climaxing feeling the contractions all in her waist. Her marehood continuously milks your throbbing pulsing shaft as it squirts the last load up to her cervix. Her moans fill the air for a while until the two of you eventually calm down.

As you fall on your back Twilight climbs on top feeling the runny liquid seeping out of her hole as she straddles your chest and kisses with you once more.

"Mr. Human that was amazing! I have so much to write about now!" she chirps stroking your hair with her gentle hoof as the two of you remain laying in the sun embracing each others loving presence, and without a care in the world about what you have just done.


End file.
